Aniversario
by Hyuniie
Summary: Cinco de noviembre, un día tortuoso para Mello. Otro año más desde la muerte de L. Matt escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta, se siente impotente ante la situación y solo desea ser correspondido. Matt x Mello. LxMello/MelloxL -como quieran verlo- (leve, lo juro). Lemon.


_**¡Buenas!**_Como siempre, repito, soy la misma Hyuniie de Amor-Yaoi y ahora me ataqué y estoy subiendo mis historias aquí también (aunque no sé si llegaré a subir todas). Este One-Shot lo escribí el año pasado para el aniversario de muerte de L y pues... se los dejo para que lean (:  
>Por ahí había leído (creo que fue en Another Note) que Mello había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en person como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, pos, escribo de eso(?). Espero les guste :3. Aclaro, lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Aniversario**

_Ya han pasado cinco años…_

Mihael miró a su costado, Mail estaba fumando nuevamente. Era su tercer cigarrillo en una hora, el humo lo tenía cansado.

–Vete a fumar a otro cuarto. –Sentenció tranquilamente. Mail aceptó la orden y sin chistar se levantó, tomó su PSP y se fue de la habitación. No haría enojar a Mihael en un día como hoy.

_Yo te vengaré y tomaré tu lugar frente al mundo, aunque no sea el mejor, me esforzaré por serlo._

Miraba al techo con los ojos brillosos, suspiraba y volvía a darle un trago a su botella de licor de chocolate. Cada año que pasaba ese día se volvía más pesado y triste porque por más pistas que encontrara seguía sin dar con Kira, su asesino. Tenía una corazonada y en el fondo sabía quién era, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada.  
>Intentó rememorar todos los consejos que el mismo L le había dado cuando niño, sabía que siguiendo esos consejos podría dar con el asesino más rápidamente.<p>

_Aún me pregunto… ¿Por qué fui el único, L? ¿Acaso pretendías elegirme para sucederte?_

Varias imágenes se agolpaban en su mente mientras intentaba por todos los medios no llorar y que Mail se diera cuenta.  
>Mihael había sido el único de la casa Wammy que había conocido a L personalmente, habían hablado y éste le había dado sus típicos consejos. Desde entonces lo idolatraba y se esforzaba al máximo para sacar mejores notas que Nate, solo para tener el privilegio de volverlo a ver.<p>

_¿Por qué L? Si juraste que lo mandarías ejecutar…_

No pudo contenerse, las lágrimas salieron y se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Se tomó lo que quedaba en la botella rápidamente y sintió como el calor del alcohol recorría todo su cuerpo. Estiró la mano y tomó otra, era la tercera en el día de hoy.  
>Todos los cinco de noviembre eran días tortuosos para Mihael, el recuerdo de L lo mataba. Tomaba y tomaba de lo primero que encontraba hasta caer dormido entre lágrimas, ya no le importaba si le escuchaban llorar.<p>

Haberlo idolatrado tanto le había costado la felicidad porque ahora estaba enamorado y no podrían corresponderle nunca.

Tomó un enorme trago de licor y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras volvía a imaginar sus días en la casa Wammy, cuando todo era perfecto comparado a lo que era ahora.  
>Todos los días por la mañana iba al despacho de Roger corriendo para preguntar si L había dejado un nuevo mensaje, y casi todos los días recibía un "no" por respuesta y resignado se iba a lanzar piedras al patio. No tenía mucho tiempo para él ya que se la pasaba estudiando hora tras hora. Vivía encerrado en la biblioteca tomando docenas de libros y sacando miles de apuntes para estudiar. Leía libros enteros todos los días, siempre que faltaba un libro en la biblioteca lo encontraban en su habitación, tanto ocurría esto que se tomaron por costumbre dejar de preguntar por el paradero de los mismos e ir directo a su habitación donde encontraban de cuatro a diez libros apilados en el escritorio rodeados de millones de papeles escritos con resúmenes y esquemas.<p>

La vida de Mihael era estudiar y su único propósito era sobrepasar a Nate para tener el honor de trabajar junto a L en al menos un caso antes de sucederle. Ese era su sueño dorado, estar junto al mejor detective del mundo entero a la hora de encarcelar algún maldito. Pero no había caso, por más que se sacara la piel estudiando a toda hora no lograba sacar el mismo porcentaje que Nate. Si él sacaba 99% el otro sacaba 100% y así era siempre, podría llegar a igualarlo pero jamás podría pasarlo porque no había un porcentaje más allá del 100.

Un día parte de su sueño se hizo realidad, el mismísimo L estaba en la casa Wammy y pedía hablar con él en privado. Nadie conocía el rostro ni el nombre del mayor detective del mundo pero ahora él tenía la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos y entablar una conversación. Roger lo llevó hasta un cuarto y le hizo señas para que entrara y cerrara la puerta, eso hizo. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había y vio como su ídolo se acercó y se sentó frente a él en otro sillón, apoyó los pies en éste y luego dejó que su peso fuera sostenido por sus piernas.  
>No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, no era como se lo había imaginado sino mejor. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón al igual que los ojos, pero su piel era tan blanca que parecía de mentira.<br>El detective miró hacia la mesa que separaba ambos sillones y le puso azúcar a su té negro, Mihael se sorprendió al ver que los terrones casi se veían por sobre el líquido.

–¿Quieres té? –Preguntó estirando el brazo para pasarle la otra taza.

–A-ah claro gracias. –Tomó la taza entre sus dos manos porque si lo hacía con una sola se le caería, estaba temblando por los nervios.

–¿Tienes frío? Le diré a Watari que apague el aire acondicionado. –Se estiró para accionar el intercomunicador que había sobre la mesa cuando la voz del adolescente le interrumpió.

–No hace falta, no tengo frío. –Dio un sorbo al té desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

–Entonces no deberías estar nervioso.

–L-lo siento. –Dijo temblando más, se había dado cuenta de sus nervios y eso le ponía aún peor.

–Bien, empecemos. –Sacó unos papeles de un portafolio que había a su derecha y los puso sobre la mesa para que Mihael los mirara. –Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre éste sospechoso de asesinato en Los Ángeles.

El menor se inclinó sobre los papeles y los tomó mientras depositaba la taza sobre la mesa, eran pruebas que podrían incriminar a éste sujeto. Pero había algo que hacía que pudiera salir en libertad, él había sido una víctima más y casi muere incinerado. Leyó y analizó una y otra vez poniendo a prueba todo lo que había aprendido de todas sus horas de estudio y llegó a una conclusión.

–Es culpable, se nota que se incineró por cuenta propia. Si no había más nadie en la habitación con él y los vecinos afirman que nadie más entró ni desde dentro del edificio ni desde fuera entonces lo hizo para morir él mismo y que el caso nunca fuera resuelto. El que en su habitación solo hubiera una muñeca haría pensar a la policía que él era la última víctima de una serie de cuatro asesinatos y el caso quedaría cerrado ya que nunca podrían atrapar al asesino porque era él mismo.

–Excelente Mihael. –Dijo L con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro mientras tomaba los papeles y volvía a guardarlos en el portafolio. El menor se ruborizó ante la aprobación del detective y volvió a meterse en la taza de té para evitar ser descubierto. –Pero déjame decirte algo. –Continuó.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

–El caso que te presenté ya fue resuelto hace un año, y haz dado en el clavo. Porque fue exactamente como tú dijiste.

–¿E-en serio? –El muchacho de apenas catorce años se exaltó, L lo estaba probando y había pasado la prueba.

–En serio, ahora mira esto. –El detective le pasó una foto del asesino antes de ser incinerado y el menor se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que era físicamente igual a L.

–Es igua…

–No. –Le cortó. –El quiso ser igual a mí para vengarse.

–¿Vengarse?

–Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero él era el segundo candidato a ser L de la primera generación. El primer candidato no quiso tomar el puesto así que se suicidó y el segundo, Beyond Birthday creyó que solo sería una copia mía pero nunca el verdadero L. Entonces hizo todo lo posible para parecerse a mí y ponerme a prueba, un caso que ni el mismísimo L pudiera resolver nunca.

–Y entonces creó todo esto…

–Exacto. Tomó la vida de personas inocentes solo para saciar sus ganas de verme perder ante "la copia".

–¿Y por qué me cuenta todo esto? ¿Cree que seré como él? –Preguntó Mihael mirándolo fijamente.

–No, tú no serás como él, tan solo te contaba una historia. Debo admitir que a pesar de todo fue uno de los casos más difíciles a los que me enfrenté. Tan solo te estaba probando, a ver qué tan rápido eras en darte cuenta. Superaste la prueba.

Mihael se sonrojó nuevamente.  
>Continuaron hablando mientras que el menor guardaba en su memoria todo lo que su superior le decía, palabra por palabra. Sabía que en el futuro le servirían por más que no consiguiera ser el próximo L. Al terminar la conversación se levantó y se dispuso a irse a su habitación pero se dio la vuelta y le preguntó<p>

–¿Por qué yo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Por qué no llamó a Nate para hablar? Él es mejor que yo, siempre saca mejores notas. No le encuentro el sentido al que quisiera hablar conmigo y no con él.

–No se, quería hablar contigo. Eres más interesante Mihael, y eso me gusta.

-  
>Terminó otra botella de licor y la lanzó, ya estaba totalmente ebrio.<br>Posó su mano sobre su cicatriz y sintió el relieve de su piel.

_¿A quién elegirías L? ¿A Nate o a mí?_ _¡Anda! ¡Elígelo y déjame segundo! ¡No será la primera vez que me pasa! ¡Siempre segundo!._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos. Sentía el cuerpo caliente a causa del alcohol y se sentía más pesado de lo normal. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer, cosa imposible, puesto que se hallaba sentado en su sillón.

Mail lo escuchó desde la otra habitación, ya estaba acostumbrado. El rubio vivía una depresión desde que L murió y en el fondo sabía que ésta no se iría hasta que Kira estuviese muerto. Por eso le ayudaba, además, de que como mejor amigo se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el piso para tomar otro y encenderlo en su boca.  
>Cuando su amigo estaba así él se ponía nervioso y fumaba más de la cuenta para calmarse, sabía que le hacía mal pero no podía evitarlo. Era la única manera de calmarse. Dejó su PSP de lado y se acostó boca arriba en su cama, una sensación de pesadumbre y tristeza le invadía el cuerpo, se sentía impotente ante la situación de Mihael así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo solo para que se desahogara y bebiera hasta caer dormido. Muchos pensarán que así no se comportan los verdaderos amigos, que los verdaderos van a hacerle compañía al afectado y se quedan con él sin importar nada, pero entre ellos la cosa es diferente. El rubio tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y autoritario que le impedía acercarse demasiado.<p>

_-¡Carajo con ésta mierda! ¿No te dije que limpiaras Mail? ¡Toda la mierda de botellas regadas por el suelo!_

El pelirrojo escuchó un ruido de botellas siendo pateadas seguido de las maldiciones de Mihael al otro lado de la puerta. No se molestaría en responder porque si lo hacía era para aclararle que el desorden no había sido obra suya y con el estado de embriaguez que tenía el otro solo iba a avivar el fuego. Si el humor del rubio ya de por si era malo, ebrio era peor.

_-¡Maldito Kira! ¡Te mataré cuando te encuentre!_

De pronto un estruendo enorme sacudió a Mail y lo hizo levantarse de golpe, el rubio había disparado su arma.

–¿Qué carajo…? ¡Mello! –Gritó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación –Mello ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?.

Mihael estaba tirado en el suelo diciendo cosas sin sentido, aparentemente estaba tan borracho que tomó su arma y se le cayó provocando un disparo accidental. El pelirrojo caminó hacia él, tomó el arma, la dejó sobre la mesa contigua y lo tomó para depositarlo nuevamente sobre el sillón. Le sostuvo la mano y se agachó frente a él.

–¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

–Cállate Mail, me duele la cabeza… –dijo mirando hacia el techo con los ojos llorosos.

–Ya es demasiado, en éste estado no vas a atrapar a Kira nunca. ¿Cómo crees que Nate se adelanta a los hechos siempre? ¿Eh? ¿Emborrachándose y haciendo estupideces? ¡Responde!

–Ya cálmate…

–No, tú cálmate. Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo aquí él está moviéndose para atrapar a ese maldito imbécil.

–Tú no entiendes Mail, Nate no siente nada. Pero yo amaba a L… –El rubio cerró los ojos dejando ver como caían las lágrimas.

–Mello, ya pasaron cinco años. Tienes que superarlo, levantarte e ir tras Kira para vengar su muerte. No puede ser que todo el tiempo estés decaído y cada cinco de noviembre de cada año termines así.

–Ayúdame a atraparlo, no seas un idiota…

–¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo? No soy ningún idiota, ahora mismo podría estar dedicándome a cualquier otra cosa mientras espero a ser el próximo L pero no, estoy aquí arriesgando mi vida para ayudarte a atraparlo. Para que seas el primero, como siempre quisiste.

–¿Tu crees que él me habría amado? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

–Mello, por lo general te haces odiar. Pero si, creo que te habría amado. –Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, forzada, pero sonrisa.

–Estoy cansado. –El rubio cerró los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a cabecear. –Llévame a la cama…

–Pfff… levántate y ve tu mismo, ni que fueras una princesa o algo, idiota. –Se rió.

–Maldito estúpido, siempre tengo que hacer todo por mí mismo, nadie hace nada por mí. –Mihael estaba claramente borracho, se levantó y tambaleándose se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama.

–Mello…

–¿Qué? –Preguntó en un tono muy bajo, estaba a punto de dormirse.

–Te quiero.

–Yo… a ti.

El rubio se durmió y al instante comenzó a roncar.  
>Mail se levantó de su posición y fue al baño para tomar un cubo y unas aspirinas para luego dejarlas al lado de la cama de su amigo. Rato más tarde dejó también un vaso de agua, sabía que mañana tendría la resaca de su vida y para ahorrarle la molestia de tener que pedir analgésicos se los dejó ahí mismo.<p>

Suspiró pesadamente, dejó que el aire se fuera de su cuerpo para volver a inhalar. Caminó hacia la mesa, tomó el arma de Mello y la descargó. Le ponía nervioso que su compañero la tuviera cargada todo el tiempo. La dejó donde estaba y volvió hacia la cocina donde se preparó un café sin siquiera calentar agua antes. Estaba tan agobiado que no le daban las ganas y simplemente lo tomaría frío.

Se sentó en una silla apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cocina mientras sostenía la taza de metal entre sus manos. Le dio un sorbo al café y lo lanzo a la pileta con taza y todo, ciertamente era un asco si estaba frío.

Miró el reloj, eran las doce menos veinte de la noche. No era tan tarde pero para él parecían las tres de la mañana, bostezó fuertemente.

–Parece que hoy no abra maratón de videojuegos. –Dijo incorporándose. Caminó hasta la sala y levantó el reguero que había dejado Mello anteriormente para dejar la combinación de botellas vacías y envoltorios de chocolate en la basura. Mañana seguiría limpiando, a lo mejor si tenía suerte y el rubio estaba de mejor humor le ayudaría.

Fue hasta su habitación y se quitó las botas, los guantes, googles y la camiseta a rayas para lanzarse a la cama. Se acomodó de lado y se quedó dormido.

-  
>La luz del sol entró por su ventana interrumpiéndole el sueño. La noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora estaba pagando el precio.<br>Se pasó la mano por la cara e intentó darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero no pudo, simplemente la luz no se lo permitía. Entonces el muchacho se sentó en la cama y tomó su teléfono celular, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, algo temprano para él.

Decidió levantarse, ya sabía que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Salió de la cama y cuando fue a caminar se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas agarrotadas, esto se debía a que la noche anterior había dormido con los jeans puestos. Estiró las piernas lo más que pudo para disminuir esa desagradable sensación y se dispuso a terminar de vestirse.  
>Tomó la camiseta a rayas del suelo y se la puso, lo mismo hizo con las botas, googles y guantes negros. Luego caminó hasta la mesa de noche y del cajón tomó su caja de cigarrillos, se metió uno a la boca y lo encendió dejando luego el encendedor sobre la cama.<p>

Dio una bocanada al cigarrillo y contuvo el humo un rato mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Luego sintió ruido proveniente de la sala de estar del apartamento, soltó el aire y salió a dar los buenos días.

Mello se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con una taza de café entre las manos. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, seguramente se había levantado con mucho dolor de cabeza así que decidió no hacer mucho ruido ese día.

–¿Cómo dormiste?

–Como la mierda –Respondió mientras miraba absorto el contenido marrón oscuro de la taza. –¿Qué hay de ti?

Matt suspiró.

–Bien, incómodo pero bien.

–Te felicito, a ver si me pasas la receta.

–¿Te sientes muy mal? –El pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa en frente de Mello.

–Me sentí mejor luego de vomitar. Las aspirinas me están por hacer efecto.

–Bien.

–Gracias por aprontar el terreno.

–De nada. –Con "aprontar el terreno" se refería a dejarle todo pronto para cuando se levantara. El cubo y las aspirinas.

Mail se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina contigua, al llegar puso agua a hervir para hacer su propia taza de café. Aún seguía con un poco de sueño. Le dio otra bocanada al cigarrillo y lo golpeó suavemente para que la ceniza cayera sobre el cenicero que había al lado del microondas. Luego soltó el aire.

–Anoche descargué tu arma. –Dijo finalmente.

–Tranquilo, no voy a volarme la cabeza. –Respondió Mihael riendo contra la taza.

–Me pone nervioso que la tengas cargada a toda hora. Ayer casi te matas por error.

–Lo sé. –Ciertamente recordaba haber tomado el arma para dejarla sobre la mesa, luego se le había caído y se había descargado. –En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan imbécil estuve ayer?

–Un veinte. Superaste el drama del año pasado.

Mihael rió ante el comentario de Mail, pero éste solo lo miró con seriedad mientras apagaba la cocina y servía el agua hirviendo en una taza con café en polvo. Para él no era nada graciosa la situación, si bien le había jurado que no le molestaba que su amigo estuviera enamorado de alguien más mientras estaban juntos si le molestaban sus dramas. Y el hecho de que no se esforzara lo suficiente para superarlo.

–¿Sabes? –Comenzó a hablar el rubio. –Hoy no estoy de humor para Kira.

–Near se te adelantará nuevamente. –El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa con la taza de café caliente entre sus manos.

–No me interesa, al menos no hoy. Quiero tener mi día de descanso.

–Y ¿se puede saber el por qué?

–Yo le cedí el título de L a Near, por más que me apresure a capturarlo quiero que sepa que no lo hago para superarlo. Sino que lo hago para vengar a L.

–¿Pero qué ocurrirá si lo atrapa primero?

–No te preocupes Mail. Es solo un día de descanso. Se adelantará claro, pero recuerda que él no tiene tanta iniciativa como nosotros. Cuando queramos los datos, tan solo debemos encender el auto y correr a buscarlos. No como Near que se queda a esperar que las evidencias lleguen a él.

–Buen punto. –Admitió el pelirrojo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo. Luego le dio un largo sorbo al café.

–Oye Mail…

–Dime.

–Eres tan despistado que ni siquiera te pones bien la camiseta.

Matt se miró a si mismo y lo comprobó, se había puesto la ropa sin siquiera mirar y la camiseta estaba al revés, con las costuras hacia fuera. Era la tercera vez que le pasaba en la semana. Hizo una exclamación de asombro y apoyó la taza sobre la mesa para luego tomar la camiseta con ambas manos y quitársela bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.  
>Su torso se veía suave, no tenía vellos para el agrado de Mello.<br>Dio vuelta la prenda de ropa y volvió a ponérsela. El rubio dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se levantó.

–Iré a bañarme.

–De acuerdo.

Fue hasta su habitación y tomó una enorme toalla de entre su ropa junto con una camiseta negra de mangas largas un tanto ajustada, un bóxer gris y unos pantalones negros. Luego se metió al baño con todo su cargamento.  
>Mail lo miró un tanto desilusionado. Antes, cuando estaban en la casa Wammy éste salía del baño únicamente con una toalla en la cintura y se cambiaba en la habitación sin importar que el pelirrojo estuviese ahí. Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de ocultar sus cuerpos el uno del otro y no había nadie que no conociera cada milímetro de piel del rubio como él.<p>

Pero ahora era diferente, sentía que casi no conocía su cuerpo. Desde que tenía esas cicatrices por la bomba que no le veía desnudo. Y sabía a qué se debía, Mihael temía que al pelirrojo no fuera a agradarle su cuerpo con las marcas y por eso simplemente se ocultaba de él estando totalmente vestido. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que eso no arruinaría nada nunca, él no desistía.  
>El ruido del agua le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó decidido hacia el baño abriendo la puerta sin siquiera preguntar.<p>

–¡Mail! ¿Qué mierda haces? –Preguntó el rubio poniéndose de espaldas a la pared y tomando una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo. –Golpea antes de entrar idiota.

–Yo también voy a bañarme. –Dijo decidido. Si él no iba a mostrarle su cuerpo entonces lo vería por la fuerza. Cerró la puerta tras de si y comenzó a desvestirse frente al rubio.

–Vístete y lárgate. Te bañarás cuando yo termine. –Ordenó Mello.

–Me bañaré contigo.

–Me tienes que estar jodiendo. –El rubio miró al techo enojado.

El pelirrojo se metió en la ducha y le arrancó de las manos la toalla al rubio lanzándola fuera. Éste solo frunció el ceño y le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.

–Te dije que te largaras.

–Deja de comportarte como quinceañera que le sale un grano en la frente y afronta la realidad ¿quieres? Las cicatrices no se irán de tu cuerpo y no puedes ocultarte de mí para siempre.

–Métete en tus asuntos.

–No seas idiota Mihael.

–No me llames así. –Dijo enterrándole el dedo en el pecho desnudo.

–Te llamo como se me antoje, ¿entendido?.

–No Matt, estás equivocado. Las cosas no son así, no quiero que me llames…

–…así porque L lo hacía, ¿no?

El silencio se hizo en la ducha. Matt estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Pero ese día el rubio no estaba de ánimos para discutir con el pelirrojo así que aún enojado se limitó a salir de la ducha sin decir palabra, ponerse la toalla a la cadera y largarse del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
>Mail suspiró fuertemente y golpeó la pared con rabia. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío azulejo de la pared y pensó, que la cosa entre ellos no iba a funcionar. Porque por más que a él no le importara que Mello estuviera enamorado de otro simplemente el hecho de que ese otro estuviera muerto le arruinaba el humor y arruinaba la relación.<p>

Cerró la llave del agua, a pesar de todo él amaba al rubio.  
>Se puso la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño para meterse a la habitación de Mello sin ser oído. Éste se encontraba buscando otra muda de ropa ya que la anterior la había dejado en el baño y no iría a buscarla porque Mail estaba ahí.<br>El pelirrojo se detuvo a observar las cicatrices. Éstas bajaban de su rostro hacia la nuca y hombro y de la nuca hacia su brazo izquierdo cubriéndolo casi completamente. Luego las cicatrices de la nuca bajaban hacia la espalda y allí se detenían, cerca de la cintura.

Matt caminó hacia Mello rápidamente y sin hacer silencio. Lo tomó del brazo y lo giró dejándolo frente a él. El rubio se soltó del agarre refunfuñando pero el pelirrojo volvió a tomarlo por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia él hasta besarlo. Le tomó la nuca y la presionó contra él para que no se soltara. Cada vez intensificaba más el beso, el otro se dejaba. Hacía días que ni siquiera se besaban y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba ese contacto por parte del mayor.  
>Poco a poco Mihael comenzó a tomar el control de la situación, metió su lengua en la cavidad de Mail y la movió entrelazándola con la suya.<p>

Rápidamente lo lanzó a la cama cayendo sobre él. Le quitó la toalla de la cintura dejándolo completamente desnudo y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo mordía con desesperación mientras se deleitaba escuchando los suaves jadeos de su compañero.  
>El pelirrojo le quitó la toalla y juntó sus caderas con las de Mello para sentir su miembro rozar contra el suyo. Definitivamente esa era una de sus sensaciones preferidas de cuando lo hacían.<br>Gimió suavemente ante el contacto. Los colores se le subían a la cara y eso le hacía sentirse avergonzado. El rubio comenzó a bajar por el pecho hasta que llegó a los pezones, se dirigió al derecho y lo lamió provocando que el otro se estremeciera. Continuó su labor mordiéndolos suavemente a lo que el menor respondió clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Mello gimió sonoramente, le encantaba que le hiciera eso.

–Mello… mmm…

–Dime

–Te quedaba bien el papel de activo. –Dijo mientras se giraba para quedar encima de él.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya no soy tan princesa como cuando estábamos en la casa Wammy.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del rubio, tocando cada centímetro de piel, haciendo que se erizara ante el contacto. Éste tocó la espalda del que tenía arriba, ciertamente había crecido.  
>Matt volvió a besar a Mello antes de bajar su mano derecha hacia su miembro. El rubio jadeó al sentir como la mano de su amante le masturbaba lentamente. Hace mucho que nadie además de si mismo le tocaba.<p>

Hacía calor, o al menos eso era lo que ambos sentían. El cuerpo del mayor se estremecía bajo el de Mail mientras éste aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de su mano. Una sensación abrumadora de placer envolvía a Mello, sentía su rostro arder por lo que supo que estaba bastante sonrojado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, nunca en su vida había sido pasivo con nadie y se sentía extraño que alguien más tuviera el control sobre él. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que lo tocaran y le hicieran sentir así. La mano del pelirrojo se sentía caliente y suave, se lo atribuyó a que casi siempre usaba guantes y por eso sus manos estaban relativamente sanas del trabajo diario, al igual que las suyas.  
>Tomó entre su mano derecha el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masajearlo, éste soltó un suspiro de placer, su aliento olía a tabaco.<p>

Mail no quería que Mello se corriera, aún no. Lo soltó abruptamente y le metió tres dedos en la boca. Éste entendió al instante y comenzó a lamerlos, la sensación hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera más calor. Quitó sus dedos y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del rubio dejándolo boca abajo sobre la cama luego y sin mucho cuidado metió un dedo entero.

–¡AH! ¡No seas bestia Mail! –Se quejó. Le había dolido que fuera sin cuidados.

–Ahora sabes lo que se siente. –Dijo sonriendo ante la reacción del otro mientras movía lentamente el dedo en círculos. Luego metió otro, pero esta vez lo hizo despacio, por lo que recibió un gemido de placer como respuesta.

Comenzó a mover ambos dedos simulando una penetración. Las ganas de poseer a Mello le ganaron y no llegó siquiera a meter el tercer dedo sino que en lugar de éste metió la punta de su miembro erecto. El rubio se quejó sonoramente ante la intromisión y tembló debajo de él.

–Shh, tranquilo. Ya pasará.

–Tranquilo me dice el imbécil… ¡AHH! –Gritó. A causa de sus quejas Mail se había hartado y lo había castigado metiendo todo de una. –Ma-Matt… auch, duele maldito. –Se quejó con los ojos llorosos.

–Cállate Mello.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse, embestía despacio para que el otro se acostumbrara. El placer recorría todo su cuerpo, no podría seguir a ese lento ritmo por mucho más tiempo así que para acortar su propio sufrimiento empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Mello apoyando parte de su pecho contra la espalda del mismo y sus manos a los costados para no aplastarlo.  
>Cada vez iba más rápido, cada vez deseaba más y más. El rubio gemía debajo de él, le estaba gustando.<p>

–Mello… ngh estás tan caliente… ahí dentro.

Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas, el sudor corría por el cuerpo de ambos pegándoles el cabello a la cara. Espasmos recorrían sus cuerpos, el placer era cada vez más y más grande. Matt comenzó a embestir más rápido y más fuerte. Mello tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar. Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida. Lanzó un gruñido y giró la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mueca de placer más sexy que había visto.  
>Siguió su ejemplo y cerró los ojos, cada embestida le hacía tocar el cielo. Las sensaciones fueron cada vez más fuertes.<p>

–Mail… ya no puedo… ngh

Matt gimió fuertemente al oír su nombre y su cuerpo se retorció violentamente haciéndolo acabar dentro de Mello. Se quedó un instante inmóvil mientras sintió como su compañero llegaba al orgasmo también.

La mente de Mello dejó de funcionar por un minuto, en ese minuto todo le importó un carajo. Kira y Near podían irse bien a la mierda y el mundo podía estallar, pero nada podría sacarlo de esa envolvente sensación del orgasmo. Dejó que las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo y sintió como Matt salía de su interior y caía pesadamente a su lado.  
>Se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron un rato mirando al techo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.<p>

–¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?

–Te di por el culo por primera vez en mi vida.

–Ya lo se imbécil. No hablo de eso, hablo del cómo fue que llegamos a eso.

–Ah, ni se ni me interesa.

–Fue bueno. –Admitió el rubio.

–¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos? –Preguntó de improvisto.

–Fue hace mil años. En ese entonces no tenías la espalda tan ancha.

La última vez que lo habían hecho había sido en la casa Wammy justo antes de que Mello se marchara. Tenían catorce años, aunque al rubio le gustaba decir que tenía quince porque estaba cerca de su fecha de cumpleaños. Por ese entonces el pelirrojo tenía una complexión física miserable, era pequeño comparado con Mihael. Seguía siendo más bajo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Su cuerpo era más grande y ancho que antes, su voz se había endurecido aún más al igual que la suya.  
>El activo por esos momentos era Mello, porque tenía más fuerza física y podía con Matt cuantas veces quisiera.<p>

–Ya te lo dije, no soy la princesa que era antes.

–Me di cuenta. –Dijo llevándose la mano a la cadera dolorida.

–Has crecido mucho.

–Tu también Mello, sigues siendo el más alto. Pero por tres centímetros de mierda.

–El más alto a fin de cuentas.

–¿Por qué no querías que viera tus cicatrices? –Preguntó girándose para verlo a la cara.

–Porque las odio, y no quería que las odiaras como yo. Todos los días me recuerdan lo mismo, que debo perseguir a Kira y atraparlo a toda costa.

–No las odio. No te quedan tan mal eh.

–Idiota.

–¿Sabes? Aunque ames a otro, yo igual sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. –Dijo finalmente. Mello agachó un poco la mirada.

–Lo se, y lo aprecio mucho. Te quiero Mail.

–Claro, gracias por eso.

Matt lo abrazó, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

* * *

><p>Soy una maldita por hacer sufrir a Matt en silencio lo sé D: (? soy perfectamente consciente de ello y me abstengo a las consecuencias u.u<br>Espero que esta historia tenga buena aceptación por aquí, y espero recibir sus tan lindas opiniones 3. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y que tengan un lindo día.

PD: Si quieren contactarme por cualquier cosa, en mi perfil hay un link para mi ask c:


End file.
